


il tempo non mi è nemico, sono io l'unico nemico di me stesso

by AlexielMihawk



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: L’unica cosa che aveva notato, di quel nuovo posto che si era scelto per vivere, era la sua vicina di casa: una ragazza sui venticinque anni, dall’aria scontrosa e con il naso all’insù. Da quanto aveva capito il suo nome era Jyn Erso, e proprio mentre Cassian cercava di ricordarsi dove avesse già sentito quel cognome, la porta dell’appartamento a fianco al suo si aprì, dandogli modo di ammirare un interno ancora più vuoto del suo.





	il tempo non mi è nemico, sono io l'unico nemico di me stesso

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la IV settimana del CoW-T di Lande di Fandom. Prompt: Arrivare troppo tardi.  
> Parole 642

Il tempo a volte funziona in modo strano; scorre inesorabile, troppo rapido e veloce, come un fiume in piena, senza sosta e senza posa, poi d’improvviso, un giorno, pare fermarsi e il modo sul quale camminavi fino a un secondo prima pare come congelato, mentre la tua attenzione si focalizza su un dettaglio, una persona un singolo evento. Rimani fermo nel tempo, bloccato in quell’istante per quella che sembra una vita intera e quando ti accorgi che puoi tornare a muoverti, quando puoi finalmente tornare ad agire, è troppo tardi. 

La porta del suo appartamento si aprì con un tonfo sordo, tirarle un calcio probabilmente non era stata l’idea migliore degli ultimi giorni, soprattutto considerato che già avevano tentato di scassinarla un paio di volti e quindi risultava avere i cardini più molli del normale.

Lasciò cadere con un sospiro la spesa sul bancone, guardandosi intorno con aria rassegnata; la casa era vuota da settimane, aveva solo il letto e il tavolo della cucina con qualche sedia intorno. Quello che gli mancava davvero, pensò tra sè, ringraziando il cielo che almeno il bagno e la cucina fossero già arredati, era il tempo per seguire la casa. Da quando si era trasferito, qualche mese prima, aveva lavorato e basta e il suo appartamento era passato completamente in secondo piano.

L’unica cosa che aveva notato, di quel nuovo posto che si era scelto per vivere, era la sua vicina di casa: una ragazza sui venticinque anni, dall’aria scontrosa e con il naso all’insù. Da quanto aveva capito il suo nome era Jyn Erso, e proprio mentre Cassian cercava di ricordarsi dove avesse già sentito quel cognome, la porta dell’appartamento a fianco al suo si aprì, dandogli modo di ammirare un interno ancora più vuoto del suo.

«È confortante sapere che il disagio è condiviso, almeno su questo pianerottolo» osservò lei, sbirciandogli spudoratamente in casa, senza nemmeno fingere che l’occhio le fosse caduto per sbaglio.

«Non dirmelo, ogni volta che entro mi sembra di vivere sotto un ponte» rispose l’uomo, leggermente in imbarazzo.

«Arrivi o te ne vai?» si bloccò un attimo «Arrivi, non è vero? PErò non sei qui da molto, non ti ho mai visto alla riunione di condominio».

«Non il mio genere di raduno, tempo. Ma non ce ne sono ancora state da che mi sono trasferito, e sono trascorsi solo pochi mesi».

Lei annuì, chiudendo definitivamente la porta di casa sua. Rimase immobile qualche istante, fissando le chiavi nella sua mano.

«E tu?» le chiese Cassian, incredulo che avesse finalmente la possibilità di parlarle «Arrivi o te ne vai? Credevo vivessi qui».

«È così» borbottò la ragazza, senza alzare lo sguardo dalle chiavi «Vivevo qui. Oggi è l’ultimo giorno, sto andando a riconsegnare le chiavi e poi… Poi mi trasferisco».

Rimase interdetto, senza sapere bene come risponderle. Certo, probabilmente lei voleva trasferirsi, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che fosse un peccato, proprio ora che era riuscito a iniziare una conversazione, a rivolgerle la parola per la prima volta.

«Ah» riuscì solo a dire «E dove vai?»

«Coruscant» rispose la ragazza alzando le spalle «Torno dai miei. Cioè da mio padre».

Cassian sospirò, dandosi dell’idiota per avere aspettato fino a quel momento. 

Lasciò cadere a terra ciò che ancora teneva in mano, cercando di trovare il coraggio.

«Ti posso offrire un caffè prima che tu parta? Un aperitivo?»

Fu come se il tempo si fosse fermato. Jyn sollevò lo sguardo, sorrise appena - Cassiano pensò che poche volte aveva visto un sorriso più bello, forse mai. 

«Il taxi mi aspetta qui sotto, ma… se ci fosse stato tempo, sappi che avrei accettato».

Quando Cassian riuscì a recuperare l’uso della parola, Jyn era ormai sparita lungo la tromba delle scale; a lui rimasero solo una sensazione di disagio alla bocca dello stomaco e la consapevolezza di essere arrivato troppo tardi.


End file.
